04 December 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-12-04 ; Comments *Unusually there are two new sessions in tonight’s show. *John mentions that he (and the rest of his family) saw the Wedding Present at the Corn Exchange in Cambridge last night. This was his daughter Flossie’s first ever gig. *Peel thanks everyone who sent in votes for this year's Festive 50. Sessions *Breed, #2. Recorded 29 September 1992. No known commercial release. *Where’s The Beach?, #3. Recorded 11 October 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' begins *Buzz Hungry: The Envictor (7 inch ) Singles Only Label : (JP: ‘This is the Future Sound Of London and yet in a rather special way it isn’t.) *Metropolis: Metropolis (12 inch) Union City Recordings *Gloo Girls: Yo Blondie (7 inch) Dionysus Records : (JP: ‘Is ridicule more effective than bad temper? Discuss.’) *Breed: Wonderful Blade (Peel Session) *Trumans Water: Apolitix (7 inch – Our Scars Like Badges) Homestead Records : (After letting it play for about 30 seconds JP re-starts the Trumans Water single at the correct speed.) *Joel And The Dimensions: Sweetest One (CD – Classic Doo Wop) Ace *Where’s The Beach?: Pop Killer (Peel Session) *Rocket From The Crypt: Little Arm (LP – Circa, Now!) Headhunter Records : (11:30 news) *Intense Degree: He Was The Ukele Player For Doctor Eugene's Travelling Folk Show Band (Various Artists 7 inch EP – Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!) Slap A Ham Records : (JP: ‘And you’re back with the Peel wing ding: another centre of stability.’) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Humming Bird In A Cube Of Ice (2xLP – Mother Of All Saints) Matador *Cantor & Moses: Burning Temptation (Trance Mix) (12 inch) Dam Mad Music *'File a' ends *'File b' begins *Wedding Present: No Christmas (7 inch) RCA : (JP: ‘While you are considering all of the new formats and I know that you all will be because you can’t wait to get into them if I know you. Whether you’re gonna have the XKE or the BRM or the ERA or whatever it is you're gonna go for, consider this the 5 inch single. This is from the Melvins.’) *Melvins: Love Canal (5 inch) Slap A Ham *Breed: Shaking The Bone (Peel Session) *King Tubby: Dub Of Jerusalem (LP – King Tubby Meet Vivian Jackson) Prophet Records *Where’s The Beach?: Unstoppable (Peel Session) *Kudgel: Over Easy (Split 2x7 inch – Red Fish Dreams) Cinderblock Records / Nervous Records *Swirlies: Her Life Of Artistic Freedom (Split 2x7 inch – Red Fish Dreams) Cinderblock Records / Nervous Records *Otis Mbuta And Matchatcha: Lisapo Ya Zilko (LP – Le Monde Et Fou) Afrik *70 Gwen Party: Knee Deep In Evil (7 inch) Snape *Cannanes: Another Fight (7 inch EP – Stumpvision) Ajax *'File b' edit at 0:44:26, resumes later in the show. *Jaydee: Try To Find The Rhythm (12 inch - Plastic Dreams) R & S Records *'File c' begins *Billy Sanders: Gib Den Ball Zu Uwe Seeler (CD - Bend It! 92) Exotica Records *Snatch: Sister Julia (7 inch) WorryBird : (JP: ‘Of course there was an earlier Snatch, back in 1977, who went like this.’) *Snatch: I.R.T. (I.R.T. & Stanley) Bomp! BOMP 108 *Breed: Woah, Woah, Woah (Peel Session) *Flying Luttenbachers: Throwing Bricks (7 inch – 546 Seconds Of Noise ) Quinnah Records *Syzygy: Terminus (12 inch) Infonet : (1:00 news) *Headbutt: Randy (7 inch) Pigboy Records *Where’s The Beach?: Sex Slave Zombie Part 2 (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Just had a phone call from BBC2 Television, from the continuity announcer there, getting ready close down and wanting to know what I’d got in the rest of the programme. So I told him, and I’m now looking forward to hearing what he’s got to say’.) *Shrimp Boat: Small Wonder (7 inch) Ajax *'File c' ends *'File b' resumes at 0:44:31 *Fall: Blood Outta Stone (12 inch – The Dredger EP) Cog Sinister : (John plays the TV on the radio) *CJ Bolland: Spring Yard (2xLP – The 4th Sign) R & S Records : (JP: ‘Incidentally Lynn Parsons came in just a second ago to tell me that she’s majoring on Cher in tonight’s programme but has promised a Des O'Connor track during the programme at some stage. So looks like another night without sleep for me.’) *Volume Dealers: The Cold Giant (7 inch – Error Man EP ) Public Bath : (JP: ‘...7” EP yet again. Vinyl of course is finished, they keep telling you. There’s only been two CDs in this programme so far. We fight the good fight.) *Frankie Jaxon: It's Heated (CD – Bottleneck Guitar 1928-1937) Yazoo *Chia Pet: Hey Baby (7 inch) Kokopop *Hood: Sirens (7 inch) Fluff *Culture: Lion Rock (12 inch - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Breed: Phantom Limb (Peel Session) *Where’s The Beach?: Oasis (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘And the last record in tonight’s programme and we’re going to have time to play – well most of it.’) *Cell: Auf Weidersehen (7 inch - Wild) Ecstatic Peace! *'File b' ends with part of the news File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1992-12-04 *a) 1992-12-04 Peel Show L246a.mp3 *b) Peel Show 1992-12-04 (incomplete) *c) 1992-12-04 Peel Show L246b.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:57:48 *a) 00:42:24 *b) 01:29:54 *c) 00:37:58 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the original taper. *a) and c) created from L246 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *b) File created from L077 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to ML for the rip. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *a) and c) Mooo *b) Mooo Server Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector